


【HarrySon/半现实】生命力

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 足球同人 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 意乱情迷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 一次在老特拉福德球场6-1取胜后的意乱情迷。
Relationships: Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min, Son Heung-Min/Harry Kane
Series: 足球同人 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【HarrySon/半现实】生命力

哈里感受到了。

在孙打进第一颗球时，他就感受到了。

孙的眼睛眯成月弯，兴奋地冲他奔过来，沾满汗水的黑发随着他的动作起起伏伏。

于是哈里也不自觉地跟着笑了。

他对于他们的庆祝动作早已习以为常，于是在他的重量压上来时得心应手地搂住了他的腰，但还是被他撞得后退了几步，孙的胸脯紧紧地贴上他的面颊。

孙的心脏因加速跑和进球的喜悦而猛烈地跳动着，这振奋人心的强大的生命力隔着球衣向他传来，连带着他的也开始疯狂地鼓动，噗通，噗通，噗通，几乎要挣脱胸腔的束缚，与孙的融为一体。

哈里感觉大脑短路似的“噌”地一下烧着了，仿佛有某种电流瞬间击穿了他，烧得他眼冒金星，几乎喘不过气。

他定了定神，放下孙，想摸他的头发，却作罢，侧过身同其他队友庆祝。

然后他半硬着踢完了全场，即使赛后淋浴也没能平复下他的冲动。

他太兴奋了。

他迫切地想回到球场上再跑几圈，冲着空旷的观众席呐喊，然后到酒吧里狂喝一通。只要一闭上眼，他就能回想起今晚的进球，伴随着孙的心跳声在耳边轰隆作响，体内的躁动由内而外地浸透着他的每一寸毛孔。

他知道这不单单是因为胜利。他经历的胜利不算少了，那些大大小小的比赛。他憧憬渴望着胜利，每一次过人，每一次射门，每一次进球，都像一针肾上腺素注射进他的手臂。但同时他也习惯了胜利，习惯了胜利所带来的心潮澎湃，并有充足的能力加以克制。

而这样的情况决不能用“胜利”两个字解释，哪怕是在老拉特福德球场以6-1的傲人成绩击败红魔。

他暗自猜想，也许有一半的原因来自——

他看着那个人登上了大巴，直直地向自己身旁的座位走来。

来自他。

这个与他场上场下都默契绝佳的男人。

孙笑着，两颊上兴奋的红晕还未褪去。他靠坐到他身旁，将运动包扔在座椅下方。

“还不错，嗯？”

他谨慎地回以微笑，点了点头。

“棒极了。”

孙愣了一下，又笑了。

“真是美好的一天。”

哈里第一次见孙的时候并没有感到惊讶。他的确比哈里接触过的其他亚洲人更为帅气，但性格并没有特殊之处，内敛腼腆，勤奋刻苦，无论训练场还是球场上都不大显眼。几个月后，待逐渐适应了英超的比赛风格，他才展现出了真正的自己：球场上的他坚韧血性，不吝奉献，有着对比赛绝佳的理解力。球场下的他热情，活泼乐观，善解人意，同时又有些许孩子气。他就像一股奔腾不止的热血，为球队注入源源不断的生命力。

对，就是生命力。

他展现出的生命力宛如暗夜中吸引飞虫的光亮一般吸引着所有人——包括哈里。以至于在某次比赛结束后的庆功宴上，喝醉酒的他受孙的笑容蛊惑，揽过他细细地吻上他的眉毛与鼻梁。没人注意到这些，权当是小伙子们撒酒疯的一部分。他自己第二天回想起这场景时却被吓了个不轻，因为他深知这样的举动早已超出了他往常的界限。

大巴原路返回，要经过一段长达两分钟车程的隧道。

黑暗笼罩下来的时候，只有球员们的手机屏闪着点点光亮，车内悄无声息。

哈里忽然就再次听到了孙的心跳声。

他发誓那是他的幻觉，可这幻觉却再次激起了他不合时宜的欲望。

操。

他暗骂道，怎么会这样。哈里·凯恩，你他妈是脑子出了什么问题吗？

更让他手足无措的是，那黑暗中突然贴上来的触感。

这柔软的，干燥的，温暖的，贴在他嘴角的触感，也是幻觉吗？

他僵住了，一动不动，像是弱小动物在遇到天敌时的本能反应，企盼如此便能逃过被捕猎的宿命。

下一秒，他又感觉到一只手轻轻抚上自己另一侧的面颊。

他完蛋了。电光石火间，这是他脑子里仅存的念头。

那只是再轻柔不过的吻和抚摸，他却好像被铐镣锁着，被锁链绞着，喘不了气，脸憋得通红，想躲，想叫，想甩开。可那一刻他的理智似乎已经被这隐秘的黑暗吞没，把他独自一人丢在这天旋地转的旖旎中。那幻觉中的心跳声在他耳边变得更大了，叫嚣着让他的也融入进去，与之重叠纠缠。奔腾的水流冲破了被冰封的河面。他投降了，妥协了，猛地侧身前倾，手摸到那人的后脖颈。他甚至还来不及惊讶自己是如何这样精准地找到位置的，就被瞬间抵到冰冷的车窗上，撬开嘴唇疯狂地吻，双唇被用力吮吸着。老天，这简直是他经历过最疯狂的事。他感受到自己的虎牙被反复舔弄，舌头被挤到上颚动弹不得，那只手还挨在他的脸颊旁不曾分开。他笨拙地吞咽着口水，鼻子喘着粗气，恍惚间以为自己将要窒息。

他却突然同他分开了。

紧接着，大巴驶出隧道，车内恢复光亮一片。

凯恩慌忙坐正，向后闭眼靠在椅背上，悄悄擦去了嘴角多余的津液，胸脯仍在起伏着。

他摸上自己的左胸。

他的心跳正趋于平稳，内心的燥热渐渐消散了，取而代之的是一种诡异的满足与愉悦感。

也许不过短短十几秒，这个吻却奇妙地抚慰了他。

他尴尬地扭头，见孙正盯着自己，双唇水润红肿，表情无辜，眼角却带着一丝不易察觉的狡黠。

他更尴尬了，一时手足无措，如坐针毡，想说什么加以掩饰。

但最终他们都默契地选择了沉默。

后来，孙像往常那样把脑袋靠过来，手紧环着他的胳膊，闭上眼假寐。

他愣了一会儿，无奈地笑了，扯下椅背上的薄毯给孙披上。

孙把他搂得更紧了，摆了摆脑袋，找到最舒适的倚靠点，头发贴着他的脖子，略有些痒。

哈里低垂眼睑，感受身旁的孙的体温，手指不自觉地揉捏着孙的衣料。

他知道有什么东西变得不同了。

并且决没法再回到从前。

**Author's Note:**

> By ggglingz_hi


End file.
